Sup Hangat
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: "Kalau kau tidak mau makan pelan-pelan, aku akan menyuapimu. Mau?" Wajah Eren memerah. "Kalau hanya ada kita berdua sih, aku mau." Rikuesan Skyesphantom.


**Sup Hangat**

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Sup Hangat (this fanfic) © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Oh, ada! Nasgor dari Skye! XDD

**Warnings:**

Mungkin OOC, mungkin ada typo, slight JeanSasha di omake, dll

* * *

"Eren, habiskan makananmu! Nanti kau sakit," kata Mikasa sembari merlirik mangkuk makanan milik Eren yang masih terisi setengah penuh.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Eren. Sifat keras kepalanya mulai muncul.

"Habiskan, Eren. Aku khawatir kamu sakit nantinya." Mikasa meraih mangkuk milik Eren dan dengan perlahan menyendok sup dari mangkuk tersebut. "Ayo. Buka mulutmu, Eren," ujar Mikasa. Ia mendekatkan sendok tersebut ke mulut Eren. Mikasa berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga keseimbangan tangannya dan sendok tersebut agar isinya tidak tumpah.

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari seisi ruang makan. Eren melirik ke sekelilingnya. Semua teman-temannya sedang tertawa pelan melihat adegan yang mereka tonton. Bahkan Annie yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang datar dan serius pun tersenyum lebar dan terus berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

Eren melirik mereka dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau disuapi!" teriak Eren. Ia pergi meninggalkan mejanya dan juga ruang makan. Tanpa Eren sadari, ia menyenggol tangan Mikasa dan mengacaukan keseimbangan tangan gadis itu dan sendok yang sedang digenggamnya. Sup itu tumpah ke meja, meninggalkan genangan kecil kuah kaldu dan sayuran.

* * *

Eren duduk diatas sebuah batu datar yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang makan. Matanya menerawang, memandang langit gelap dengan sedikit bintang. Ia sedikit menoleh kearah ruang makan saat ia mendengar suara sedikit gaduh dari ruangan tersebut. Eren memalingkan pandangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kembali sepi. Eren berani bertaruh teman-temannya sekarang sedang beristirahat di barak masing-masing. Seharusnya juga Eren begitu.

Lelaki bermata hijau tersebut masih menyimpan sedikit dendam pada saudari angkatnya, Mikasa. Gadis itu sudah mempermalukannya didepan seluruh anggota _104th_ _Trainees Squad_, terutama didepan "geng"-nya. Bahkan Annie hampir tertawa! Bayangkan saja jika Mikasa berada di posisi Eren sekarang. Ditertawai teman-temannya. Apakah ia akan tetap memasang wajah datarnya? Apakah seorang Mikasa Ackerman merasa malu?

Eren terus menatap langit berbintang. Angin malam yang dingin mulai menyapanya. Jaket tebal yang dipakai Eren sekarang tidak bisa melindunginya dari terpaan angin yang cukup kencang.

_Kruuuk!_

Eren terperanjat. Perutnya terasa aneh. Rasanya seakan-akan organ tubuhnya itu meminta sesuatu.

Makanan!

Mata hijaunya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang memperhatikannya atau sekedar melihat kearah ruang makan. Eren beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

Peralatan makan belum dibereskan. Lilin-lilin belum dimatikan. Eren melihat ke sekelilingnya. Menerka-nerka piring atau mangkuk mana yang masih berisi. Ia menghampiri meja makan satu per satu dari yang paling dekat dengan pintu hingga yang paling dekat dengan dapur.

Nihil!

Bahkan mangkuknya yang tadi berisi sup hangat sekarang sudah kosong. Pasti Sasha (atau mungkin yang lain) menghabiskannya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu kayu berayun.

Eren menoleh dengan panik kearah pintu.

"Kau lapar?" Suara itu tidak asing di telinga Eren.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Mikasa." Eren mendengus pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Makanya, turuti nasihat orang lain," ujar Mikasa. "Tidak ada makanan yang tersisa, Eren. Gara-gara latihan tadi siang, semuanya merasa lebih lapar dari hari-hari sebelumnya karena energi kita terbuang banyak. Hanya kamu saja yang tidak menghabiskan jatah makanan yang diberikan."

"Tapi aku … lapar." Eren mengucapkan kata terakhir itu dengan pelan. Mirip bisikan.

"Ayo sini. Aku akan membuatkanmu sup hangat. Kulihat tadi kau duduk-duduk di luar, jadi aku berasumsi kau juga kedinginan karena terpaan angin malam." Mikasa menggandeng tangan Eren lalu menuntunnya menuju dapur.

* * *

Mikasa pintar memasak, menurut Eren.

Sup wortel dan sedikit daging ayam memenuhi mangkuk. Eren bisa merasakan air liurnya menetes perlahan.

"Makan. Cepat sedikit karena kita harus tidur." Mikasa duduk di sebelah Eren. Memperhatikan saudara angkatnya yang sedang menyendok sup dengan cepat dan menelan dengan rakus.

"Jangan makan cepat-cepat, Eren. Nanti kau tersedak," nasihat Mikasa.

"Terserah aku!" Eren menyendok sup lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan pelan-pelan, aku akan menyuapimu. Mau?" ancam Mikasa.

Wajah Eren memerah. "Kalau hanya ada kita berdua sih, aku mau."

Ah, Eren hanya merasa malu jika ada teman-temannya!

* * *

**Author's note:**

Fanfic ini rikuesan Skye. Maaf kalau ini gak terlalu romance.

* * *

**Omake**

"Aduh, mereka romantis sekali!" ujar Christa.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras bicaranya, nanti ketahuan!" Ymir memperingatkan.

"Ada yang mau menyuapiku?" Sasha iseng bertanya.

"Kayaknya Jean mau," Annie menimpali dengan datar. Wajah Sasha dan Jean (yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gadis itu) berubah kemerahan. Mereka bergerak saling menjauhi secara serempak. Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Marco menyiuli mereka berdua. Connie tertawa melihat reaksi Jean dan Sasha.

"Suara berisik apa, itu?" tanya Mikasa dari dalam ruang makan. Membuat para pengintip membeku seketika.

Tanpa dikomando, mereka semua berlarian ke barak masing-masing.


End file.
